


Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode s8 e12 The Great Escapist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Canyon?  Now it all made sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merrily, Merrily, Merrily, Merrily

Sam remembered the Grand Canyon so clearly. They did the whole tourist trip with the donkeys. Dean remembered it, too. Said Sam had been four... 

...and it snapped into place. Crowley hijacking Bobby's soul. "Witches" who somehow weren't getting their power from demons. A Reaper doing his own will instead of Death's. Sam and Dean's total failure to think "Adam" when they heard "rescue an innocent soul from Hell." 

All that nonsensical crap made sense, if this was a dream sequence. Or maybe an alternate universe? Because in his waking life, real life, whichever, they'd never been to the Grand Canyon. They'd rolled by on Interstate 40 enough times to know every motel clerk in Tucumcari by name, but they'd never turned north on Highway 64. Dad was always in too much of a hurry to waste a day in the desert looking at a hole in the ground. And if he had taken the time? Dad would never have shelled out for a donkey ride down to the bottom. That shit cost money that Dad didn't have and wouldn't have spent on donkeys if he did.

 

He had to tell Dean. Dean would get them out of the dream/loop/alternate reality/whatever. They'd wake up and Bobby would be in the shower. But Sam was under water, under ice, couldn't breathe. He had to get out. Tell Dean. Tell Dean... 

Sam surfaced, gasping for air. Dean grabbed his shoulders, dragged him up. Sam flailed at him.

"Take it easy, Sam." Dean kept talking, but Sam wasn't hearing. Sam was grabbing for the important thing he had to tell Dean. It was slipping away. Sam had to tell him...

"He's here, Dean. Metatron is here."


End file.
